


Keeping Safe

by KatLeePT



Category: Ace Ventura (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace grieves the loss of an innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this drabble. I ended up rewriting the first edition, way back in 2011, to make it clearer for a reviewer who had never heard of Ace and mistakenly thought his animals were stuffed animals.

        He sat down in the middle of his floor, gathered his animal friends to him, bent his head, and cried. The world was a savage place, and he'd lost another soul today. Only here, behind his door, did he feel any safety; only here was there love.

        Outside, there was terror, Hell, and heartache. There was . . . He'd heard the word once before. There was dystopia, but the world would never hurt his kids again. Ace held his animals as he wept over the ones he'd lost. He'd keep them safe forever right here in his own personal version of Heaven.

 

  
**The End**


	2. Second Version

        Ace bowed his head and cried as his animal friends gathered around him. He had lost an innocent today, held her to his heart as she breathed her last due to the cruelty, torture, and Hell of the world's heartless humans. Purrs, coos, and other soft sounds surrounded him. Cold and warm bodies alike pressed closed to Ace.

        As he held his family tight, Ace swore again never to let the outsiders and their dystopia hurt them again. They were safe together. He'd keep them all safe, alive, well, and happy forever. He'd protect his family to his last breath.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
